This invention relates to a compact disc removal device that is useful for extracting a compact disc, also known as a CD, from its case. A compact disc is a recording medium that has virtually replaced vinyl records for the recording and replay of popular and classical music. In addition to business applications, it is expected that the use of a compact disc will extend to various other types of multi-media including information libraries, still images, video chips and storage of documents and the like.
Part of the popularity of a compact disc is that the recorded data is digitalized, such that the replay remains identical to the original without deterioration, as occurs in analog recordings on vinyl phonograph discs, or magnetic tape. The digitalized data on a compact disc is coded on the disc through the imprinting of micro depressions that are read by a laser beam sensing device during playback. The surface of the compact disc is coated with a smooth, clear finish that protects the data from the effects of handling. The popularity of a compact disc is not only due to the fidelity of the recording, but also the ability of the compact disc to withstand rough handling and abuse. Although surface scratches, fingerprints and smudges are alleged not to affect the recording, experience has indicated that the surface condition of a disc can, in fact, affect the tracking of the laser beam and thereby interfere with an accurate playback.
Although the implement devised can be utilized for handling any type of compact disc to advantage, the implement has been devised primarily for use with a compact disc that is contained in a storage case or caddy with means for immobilizing the disc in the case. In the current standard design for music CDs, the means for immobilizing the disc is a type of retainer having flexible center prongs that engage the center hole of the compact disc. The invented implement is particularly useful to disengage the compact disc from this type of retainer means. It is to be understood that the structure of the compact disc removal device disclosed would be modified in construction and size to accommodate data discs used for information storage and retrieval that differ from the standard design currently used for music CD's. In such situations the size of the disc and the means in which to store or contain the disc may vary from product to product and dictate the dimensions and arrangement of elements of a modified removal device.